


I Need You

by drabbletale



Series: EdgeBerry drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Fluff, more just a fight and them talking out their problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: Edge gets hurt in a fight that didn’t need to happen and is ashamed to ask Blue for help. Blue just wants to help, but can’t stop himself from a minor lecture, which Edge takes the wrong way… it’s miscommunication, but more importantly, a very real flaw in their relationship.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> A request fill on tumblr, for angsty EdgeBerry with Fell being a difficult boyfriend and Blue trying his best.

Blue gently lowered Edge’s left hand into the bowl of warm water. The taller monster groaned lowly, but still refused to meet his lover’s eyes. “Y-you… You need to be more c-careful…” When Edge still didn’t didn’t reply, Blue took in a shaky breath. He carefully chose his next words as his fingers brushed the dried marrow from Edge’s bones in the water. “If you died… If something happened to you, I wouldn’t even know. One day, you’d j-just stop showing up and I…” He closed his eye sockets tight, willing his emotions to come back into check. “I don’t know what I would do.” His voice ended higher than he had meant it to, but Edge still refused to look at him.

“It’s the universe I live in. You knew that from the start. You’re going to have to learn to deal with it.” Edge ripped his hand out of Blue’s grip and stood up from his stool at the table in the living room. He flinched, clearly still in pain.

“Be careful! The bone is still fractured, I haven’t started to heal it yet!” Blue followed him, hands held out, reaching for the injured hand.

“Well hurry the hell up, what’s taking you so long?!” Despite saying this, he still held his bleeding hand close to his chest.

“I’m trying to be  _gentle_!” 

“I don’t need you to be fucking gentle with me, just get it over with.”

“G-gentle… gentle is all I have to give you.” Blue’s hands dropped to his side. His heart ached as he looked at Edge. He couldn’t stop his eyes from watering, though none of the tears fell. Why were all Papyrus’ so stubborn? And why had he picked the worst of them?!  “It’s  _who I am_.”

“Stop it with the tears, _god_. I’ve seen you fight and I’ve seen you work. That’s not all you have in you!”

“It’s who I want to be, Papyrus. It’s the relationship I want to have with you…” His head tilted to the side and he took a step closer to his boyfriend again, but again, Edge took a step back.

“I don’t need sappy romantic bullshit. What we have is fine the way it is.” He was growling now, though marrow had leaked down from the fracture in his knuckles down his forearm. It was only then that blue noticed that his spine was also covered in blood, to drip down onto his carpet. 

Blue gasped. “A-are you bleeding from your chest?! Please, sit back down! Let me he-help you…”

“Oh for fucks’ sake… When you first asked me on a date, you were so confident! I was surprised that someone as tiny with such a low LoV as you could pull it off like you did. Why are you acting like this now?”

Blue huffed, indignant. “Relationships are partnerships, I am your partner and I love you! I am still confident in that! I just hate that you throw yourself into stupid and unnecessary fights because you can’t control your stupid temper!” The second the words flew out of his mouth, Blue felt his confidence falter. Edge stared down at him and they sat in silence for a few moments as Blue seemed to deflate under the scrutinizing gaze.

“I never asked for a partner. I want a lover, I want respect and someone who is independent enough not to  _rely_ on someone else. That’s just  _pathetic_. I don’t want ‘help’ or ‘advice’. I’m an adult and fully capable of living life as I see fit.”

Blue couldn’t hold back the tear that had escaped down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. He didn’t want Edge to view him as weaker than he already did. “I-I don’t… I want a partnersh-ship… I want… A real relationship…” He tried sounding firm, but as he could see where the conversation was going, his voice warbled with emotion. He knew his expression was twisted in pain, but he couldn’t force himself to be strong here. “I-I’m sorry… If you think th-that’s pathetic. If you want to leave,  ** _then leave_**.”

He stood up and walked to the kitchen, his hand shaking as he started pulling random ingredients out of the fridge. Anything to keep him distracted.

He was well and truly  _afraid_.

“Do you want me to leave?”

 _‘Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry.’_    “Well I don’t want you to be with someone you can’t  _stand_ , Mr. Temper-tantrum! If you wanna leave, leave!”  _‘No, stop the name calling! You’re not helping!’_

“Do you  _want me_  to fucking leave you?”

Blue stopped what he was doing and stared at the tomato in his hand. His mind flashed to a day he had been sick. Stretch was, as usual, no where to be found and the chores had pilled up. His body ached so much, he was worried that if he tried to get up and so much as get food, he would lose his one HP.

He had called Edge in tears, barely able to speak as he begged him to bring him any sort of food, any sort of help at all.

Edge had come with a new blanket and sheets for him, had cooked and cleaned and even did both his and Stretch’s laundry. He hadn’t complained or asked for any sort of ‘payment’ for it. He had never held it above Blue’s head and hadn’t implied that he was ‘pathetic’ for needing help.

It had been so  _romantic_  to Blue, that he had forgotten how big of an ass his boyfriend could really be.

He dropped the tomato on the counter and sat on the tiled floor of the kitchen, leaning back on the cupboard and burying his face in his knees. His soul ached as he came to the realization that he couldn’t be whatever Edge wanted him to be. He wasn’t even sure what was expected of him, but if he wasn’t even allowed to offer his assistance and love…. Wasn’t allowed to be nervous and confront Edge when he was being temperamental and getting hurt when he didn’t have to be…

This wasn’t going to work.

He steeled his heart and spoke as calmly as he could manage. “Leave. I don’t know what you want from me, but I refuse to get involved like this. You’re a walking time bomb and my soul can’t take it.”

There was a silence that passed between them, Edge making no move towards the door nor towards him.

“You want me to leave?” There was no emotion is Edge’s voice, he didn’t sound upset, but he no longer sounded irritated either.

“Yes. I do.”

“So you’d rather sit there, fucking sulking and lose me, than t _alk this through_? What the hell?!”

“I thought you… I thought we could have a real relationship, but y-”

“I DO!! Fuck you! I’ve done more for you than for my  _own brother_ , how could you say something like that?!”

Blue opened his eyes, blinking away the tears as he looked up to Edge who had walked into the kitchen. He looked furious and Blue pushed down the small amount of hope that had bubbled in his chest. Stars, he didn’t want to be hurt like this… “Edge… I just…. I  _ **love**_  you.” His mind when blank just as he said it, whatever he was going to follow that up with, died in his throat. He couldn’t stop the tears now, as his soul began to burn. He was shaking and Edge seemed taken aback as he began to sob.

“Then don’t tell me to leave…” Edge sounded more gentle than Blue had ever heard him, and he felt a hand stroke down his spine. “I am sorry if you hate that I-… Look, when I say I don’t want…” Edge groaned and collapsed next to Blue, also leaning against the counter. They were close, but not touching. “I want to take care of you. I want you to be mine and I want to do everything for you. Make you happy, be your protector. I don’t want you to… have to take care of me, when I am the one who should be taking care of  _you_.”

Blue sniffed, shaking his head and clearing his throat. “You can’t take care of me if you get yourself KILLED.” He snapped, wrapping his arms tightly around his knees.

Edge groaned, tapping the back of his head against the counter a couple of times. He then sighed, turning to pull the little ball of Blue into his lap. “I’ll be more careful, if you just… let me take care of **you**. Okay? You be good for me, obedient when I wish to care for you and I’ll… watch my mouth or whatever.”

Blue unwrapped himself enough to glare up at Edge. “Obedient?”

The taller skeleton chuckled and pressed their teeth together. “Let _me_  take care of  _you_ and never tell me to leave you again _._ ” Blue sighed and nodded, resting his cheek against Edge’s chest, unwilling to start the fight over. “I’m serious. If you say it again, I will leave.”

“Fine.”

Edge held him tightly in his lap, nuzzling into the top of Blue’s skull. “I’m bleeding on your shirt.” 

He had said it so casually, Berry couldn’t help but snort.

**Author's Note:**

> add me on tumblr for more or to make requests! My username is the same there. :)


End file.
